Ghost of the Caribbean
by Chachi-chama
Summary: Danny's stuck in Port Royal because of his own curiousity. Teaming up with Will Turner, Elizabeth Swan, and The Captain Jack Sparrow, will he be able to get back home? Will he be of any help in this strange time? Find out in Ghost of the Caribbean!
1. Through the Door

**Name: Ghost of the Caribbean**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates or Danny…but I think everyone knows that…**

**A/N: Ok, so this story takes place after all of the DP episodes and it also takes place DURING 'The Curse of the Black Pearl' only because I've seen 'Dead Man's Chest once and I kinda need to see it again so I don't mess anything up and I skipped the beginning cause it would be easier to get Danny into the story at the point I'm starting at…so I guess, on with the story! Hope you like!**

---

Danny, Sam and Tucker were mapping out the Ghost Zone as usual, Danny was flying and Tucker and Sam were in the Specter Speeder of course. They were going further than usual when a door caught Danny's attention. It was a 16th century wooden door that looked as if it had sunken to the bottom of the ocean. Normally, a door like this wouldn't catch anyone's attention but, for some reason, it seemed to reach out to Danny. Curiosity taking over, Danny opened the door.

Meanwhile, in Port Royal, canon blasts could be heard outside the prison. "I know those canons anywhere! It's the pearl…" Suddenly a canon ball shot a whole in another cell, freeing all of the other prisoners.

Outside the prison, Will was preparing to face the pirates attacking his home. Grabbing a couple of axes and a sword or two, he ran out trying to kill as many pirates as possible.

As Danny opened the door he saw a pirate, it grabbed him around the neck and pulled him through the door. "DANNY!" yelled Sam and Tucker in unison. The door slammed closed and locked. Sam almost jumped out of the Speeder but was held back by Tucker.

"Let me go! We have help Danny!" screamed Sam.

"Wait! If you get out of the Specter Speeder you might fall! Let me just move the Speeder over closer to the door so that it's a little safer." Replied Tucker and he did as he said.

Sam and Tucker grabbed the door handle and tried to open the door but, it was locked. Sam began to yell and slam her hands on the door, "DANNY! DANNY!"

At that very moment Danny was fighting the pirate that was trying to kill him. Finally after a lot of fighting he seemed to be knocked out. So, finally being freed Danny ran to open the door however, to his terror and dismay it just opened to another house. Opening and closing it a couple of times he finally gave up and decided to help these people. After all, he was a hero. So Danny entered the fight. After knocking out a couple of pirates he saw a man fighting a couple of pirates and seeing one of them sneaking up behind him, he attacked it.

Soon the pirate was knocked out. "Thanks!" said the man he helped.

"No problem," replied Danny. Suddenly, pirates surrounded them. They stood back to back, turned to face each other and nodded.

They punched, stabbed, and fought until all of them were seemingly dead. They shook hands and thought that they won. Suddenly, the man saw some pirates taking away a woman. "Elizabeth!" he shouted.

"Will!" she screamed to him.

Will began to ran to her and Danny followed but didn't make it. They were both knocked out for the rest of the night by a pirate. The next day, Danny and Will finally woke up.

"Oh my head…" said Danny groggily. "What happened?"

"I don't know. But what's your name and how did you get here anyway? It was quite lucky that you got here when you did. I've never seen you around here," replied Will.

"Oh, well, my name's Danny and I'm kind of lost. I'm guessing your name's Will because that woman last night yelled it."

"Woman?" he said thinking, suddenly remembering everything that happened last night. "Damn," he said getting up and began to run to the fort.

"Wait up!" said Danny, he got up and asked, "Where are we going?" But, Will didn't say anything and Danny could understand that he was upset, and extremely pissed off. So, he just followed him to where he went.

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? I know that there are a couple of these crossovers but, I kinda wanted to do one, my way. BTW, as you may have noticed, Danny hasn't used almost any of his powers so far. There's a reason for this, it's mainly because in this story, he only has a few powers. The powers that he can use will be intangibility, his ghost rays, duplication, and invisibility. He can't go ghost, fly or use his ghostly wail. Oh and his clothes have changed…kinda like in 'The Magic Tree House' ok I know that's kinda a little kid book but one of my teachers read it to us all the time. So, if I get some reviews, I'll post another chapter as soon as I can. But please, no flames?**


	2. They've Taken her!

**Disclaimer: I don't own neither Pirates nor Danny…so, I shall go cry now.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I shall take ****Jon'ic Recheio**** and I'll add Danny's ecto blasts cause it's true, he is pretty useless without them. Also, as soon as I get to another fight scene I will describe it as much as I can and I'm going to edit the first chapter. So, here's the story!**

**---**

"They've taken her! They've taken Elizabeth!" said Will when he saw Commodore and the Governor.

"Gentlemen, take this man out of my site," said Norrington without even looking up.

_Man? Doesn't he mean men? _He thought and looked around but, to his surprise Danny was nowhere. _Huh, must have run off or something._ But he was snapped out of his thoughts when two men grabbed him by the arms and pulling him away. "We have to hunt them down! We must save her!"

"And where do you propose we start? If you know anything that can help us find her, I suggest you tell us now!" said Elizabeth's father angrily and he walked back to the spot he was standing in a few minutes earlier.

"That Jack Sparrow, he said something about the Black Pearl!" piped up one of the soldiers.

"Mentioned it, was more of what he said," argued another soldier.

"Well, ask him where it is! Make a bargain with him, he can lead us to it!" said Will anxiously.

Still without looking up Norrington said, "No, the pirates that invaded did not free Jack from his cell meaning, they are not his allies." Then he turned to the governor and said quietly, "We've figured out their most possible route."

"That's not good enough!" roared Will, slamming his ax on the map.

The Commodore simply lifted out the ax and said, "Mr. Turner, your neither a military man nor, are you a sailor. You're a blacksmith." He then grabbed Will roughly by the arm and whispered heatedly, "Do not think that you're the only one here who cares about Elizabeth."

Frustrated, Will walked away but, unaware that he wasn't alone. "So, I'm guessing we're on our own with saving your friend," said Danny as he suddenly appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. Then, Will nearly fell to the ground out of surprise after hearing Danny's voice.

"Bloody hell! Where were you?" Will yelled.

"I was…hiding." Danny replied, hoping Will wouldn't notice. Truth was, he was invisible and standing right next to Will the whole time. Luckily Will seemed to have bought it. "So, where are we going to next?"

"We're going to save Elizabeth." answered Will.

"This is going to be awesome." whispered Danny.

**Ok, ok its short, I know but I'm working on the next chapter as you read. I stopped it right here cause it seems about right for the next chapter. So as always, read and reply! **


	3. Escape

**Disclaimer: sigh I don't own anything except the way that I write this story. Get it? Got it? Good.**

**A/N: Sorry about cutting the last chapter short but as promised, here's the next chapter!**

---

They had finally reached the prison when Danny asked, "So, what are we going to do here anyway?"

"We're going to see if we can get some help from a pirate called, Captain Jack Sparrow. Now, please be quiet and follow me," replied Will. They reached a set of stairs and heard some clanking from underground. Ignoring it, the climbed down and when they reached the bottom step Danny and Will saw everyone's favorite captain lying on the floor, in a cell, with a bone sticking out of its lock. Finally Will said, "You Sparrow."

Jack simply lifted his head and said, "Aye."

"You're familiar with the Black Pearl, right?" asked Will.

"I've 'eard of it."

"Where does it make berth?"

"Where does it make berth! Have you not heard the stories?" replied Jack raising his head. He sighed and put his head down while Danny found a seat and listened eagerly. "Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded _Isle de Muerta_. It's an island that cannot be found except," Jack raised his head and continued, "by those who have already been there."

Will stared but Danny fell out of his seat and Will and Jack both turned their attention to him. "'Ello, who is that?" asked Jack.

"Oh sorry," Danny apologized, "My name is Danny and I take it that your Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"Oh, so you've heard of me."

"Well, not really, Will told me who you were on our way here."

"Excuse me but, seeing as though the Black Pearl is real, it's anchorage place must be real too. Where is it!" interrupted Will.

"Why ask me?" asked Jack looking at his hand.

"Because you're a pirate." answered Will.

"And you want to become a pirate yourself, is that it?" said Jack.

"No." he paused. "They've taken Ms. Swan."

"Well, I do!" Danny said. "I've always wanted to be a pirate…" he muttered.

"Oh, so it is that you did found a girl." teased Jack raising himself on his elbows and ignoring Danny's comment. With saying that, Danny stared at Will. For some reason, it reminded him of something but, he shook that feeling off. "I see, well if you're going to try and save her, your going to have to do it without me, seeing as though I see no profit in it for me."

"I could get you out of here." said Will and Danny in unison. They stared at each other for a moment and again said at the same time, "How are you going to get him out of here?" Jack looked from Will to Danny and from Danny to Will.

"What's your name? Not you Danny, you," asked Jack as he pointed directly at Will.

"My name's Will Turner," he answered.

"Short for William I presume. Namesake for your father?" said Jack.

"Yeah, it is," answered Will.

"Alright I changed my mind. Get me out of here." Jack said as he stood up.

Will grabbed a bench and said, "Well, I helped build these cells. With the right lever--" But Will was interrupted by a strange glowing beam coming from Danny's finger. "How did you--"

"I'll tell you guys later. Someone must have heard that and we have to get out of here!" said Danny and he turned to run.

"Not without me effects!" said Jack hastily and he grabbed his gun, hat, coat, and some other things that were his. With that, they escaped out of the prison.

**So, how was that? Not to short was it? Ok well hope you all liked it, I'll continue as soon as I possibly can. (seeing as though I start school on Thursday) Well, as always R&R!**


	4. Commondeer, It's the Technical Term

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything…duh!**

**A/N: Yep, I start this coming Thursday. August 10. So, I'm going to get as much done as I possibly can. Enough stalling, here's the story!**

**---**

Danny, Jack and Will had escaped from the prison and hid under a ridge. "Let me ask you two something, Will how far are you willing to go to save Elizabeth?"

Will stared at Jack and answered seriously, "I'd die for her."

Then Jack asked Danny, "And are you positive that you want to become a pirate Danny? There's no looking back."

"Positive." Danny and Jack grinned.

"No problems then." said Jack.

"So how are we going to catch them?" asked Danny.

Jack stared at a ship and grinned. "We're going to steal a ship?" asked Will.

"Commandeer. It's the technical term." answered Jack, still grinning.

"So how are we going to get there?" inquired Danny. Jack simply looked at a couple of over turned canoes and Danny caught on. "Oh I get it. Can I help?" without expecting an answer he made himself, Jack, and Will intangible and invisible. Will was freaking out but Danny was able to keep him quiet.

But all Jack said was, "Interesting," as he looked down at his invisible hand. They (with Will still slightly scared) walked to the canoes and waited underneath them.

"When do we go?" asked Danny.

"Wait until the opportune moment," answered Jack as they heard soldiers marching outside. "Ok, now!" Jack whispered when they heard the marching disappear. All three of them got up high enough to walk but not to high to be seen. They walked to the water and from the outside it did look quite comical. They were eventually completely submerged. The interesting thing is that inside the canoe, it had air!

"This is brilliant!" exclaimed Danny.

"Or sheer madness…" Will said.

"It's interesting how often those two things coincide." Jack said, still looking ahead. Then, Will stepped on a wooden box and couldn't seem to shake it off while above the water it was attached to a barrel that floated above water. There a little boy was fishing and stared at it. Soon Jack, Will and Danny had snuck onto the Interceptor and Jack yelled, "Nobody panic! We're taking over this ship!"

"Aye!" yelled Danny as he jumped down next to Jack.

"Avast!" exclaimed Will as he too jumped down next to Jack. Danny and Jack and the whole crew stared at Will. All he did was give them all one of those, 'what?' looks. At this point the whole crew was laughing.

"This ship can't be crewed by just two men and a boy," one said.

"Hey!" interrupted Danny.

The man ignored Danny and continued, "you'll never be able to get out of the docks!"

Jack grabbed his gun, cocked it, and pointed it in the guy's face and said, "You're forgetting one thing mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Now, everyone jumped over board and Danny helped Will get the ship ready to set sail.

Meanwhile, on the docks, Norrington saw a small boat coming their way. "They've taken it! They've taken the ship!" yelled one of the men as he waved frantically and pointed to the Dauntlett. Norrington turned to see it and grabbed a telescope from the person next to him. He saw Danny and Will trying to pull ropes to at least get them some where while Jack was yelling at them to work harder.

"Rash Turner, too rash." he said, looking at Will. Then seeing Danny he said, "Well, well, well, what do we have here? Another pirate I presume. I guess we'll need to add two more nooses to the gallows." Soon they all ran onto the Interceptor and were chasing the Dauntlett.

"They're coming." said Will when he saw them as soon as Jack heard him, he turned to look at it and smiled.

Soon, the Commodore caught up with them and everyone boarded, some, on a ganger plank and others, swinging on. "Search every inch of the whole ship." Little did they know, through all of the commotion two men and a teenager swung onto the Interceptor. Will cut off the ropes attaching them to the Dauntlett and Jack took control of the wheel and soon they were off. It was only until the ganger plank fell and hit the water did the Commodore notice that the Interceptor was being commandeered.

"Thank you Commodore for getting this ship ready to set sail! We were having a little trouble on our own!" taunted Jack.

"Men! Back to the Interceptor!" shouted Commodore Norrington angrily. One man tried to swing back over but instead fell into the water others shot at them. Danny went intangible and Will and Jack ducked.

"That has got to be the best pirate I've ever seen." whispered one of the men standing next to him.

"So it would seem." replied the Commodore through clenched teeth.

**So, whatcha think? This might be the last chapter until the weekend cause of school but I'll try my best to update as much as possible. Seeing as though I'm only allowed on, on weekends. So as always R&R!**


	5. What a Person Can Do or Can't Do

**Disclaimer: seriously…I really don't own anything…**

**A/N: sorry it's taking forever with the updates but, I got loaded with homework on the first day so I really didn't get a chance to type anything but I have gotten most of how the story's going to go. So, anyway, on with the story!**

**---**

"Now Danny, care to tell us about your strange powers?" asked Jack.

Danny sighed and nodded. "Well, to start off with, I'm not even from this time…I guess I'm from the future. All of the real strangeness started about a year ago when my parents built this portal. They made it so that they could see ghosts, where they live, and stuff like that. Well, when they tried to turn it on, it wouldn't work. Mainly cause they put the on button inside. Well, my friend Sam made me go inside and I must have pressed the on button so, I got zapped and passed out. When I woke up, I looked in a mirror and saw that I had snow white hair and glowing green eyes. I had these ghost powers like disappearing, intangibility, flying, and some other powers that I gained the longer that I had my powers. After that I sorta became a hero known as Danny Phantom. So I guess that must be about it."

"But how did you get here?" asked Will.

"Oh yeah, well I was in the Ghost Zone, that's where all of the ghosts live, with my friends. We were mapping it and well I saw this door that looked kinda weird so I opened. Then some pirate dude pulled me in and was trying to kill me but I guess I killed him. After that, I helped you Will. But what I don't get is why Jack only said 'interesting' when I made you guys invisible. If it were me I would have freaked out like Will!"

"Hey! That was weird ok?" exclaimed Will.

Jack acted as though he didn't hear Danny's last statement and said, "That's interesting how you got your powers, seems like you've been through a lot in your life, mate."

Danny and Will glanced at each other and were both thinking along the same lines. _He's hiding something…_

There was an awkward silence between everyone until Will got up, switched seats, sharpened his sword and said, "My mom raised me by herself. After my mom died I came here, searching for my father." said Will as he sharpened his sword.

"Is that so?" replied Jack, unenthusiastically.

"I'm not a simpleton Jack. You knew my father."

"Yes, I knew him. One of the few that knew him as William Turner but most people called him Bootstrap or, Bootstrap Bill. Good man, good pirate."

Will pulled out his sword and Jack rolled his eyes. "Put that sword away, it's not worth you getting beaten again."

"Take that back! My father was a good respectable merchant, not a pirate!" Will replied angrily. Jack sighed and turned the tiller so that one of the sails hit Will and he was dangling helplessly over the ocean.

"Will!" said Danny as he ran over and began to jump.

But before he could, Jack stuck out his hand to stop Danny and said calmly, "Wait Danny." Then he looked at Will. "Well, since you're just hanging there, listen up. There are two simple rules that every person goes by. What a person can do, and what a person can't do. Here's one example, you can accept the fact that your father was a pirate or you can't. And another example, I can let you drown but, I think Danny will have trouble pulling this boat into Tortuga. Also, I wouldn't be keeping me promise." He turned the tiller to let Will back on deck. Jack pulled out a sword and had the point of it at Will's neck. "Can you sail under the command of a pirate," he paused and flipped the sword over so that the handle was in Will's face, "or can you not?"

Will looked at the handle, grabbed it, and seemed to have made his decision. "Tortuga?"

With this Danny looked questioningly at Jack but he smiled. "Toruga."


	6. Tortuga

**Disclaimer: C'mon…do you really think I own anything?**

**A/N: Hey y'all…sorry it's taking forever with the updates…I know exactly how this story's going to go but I only have so much time to work on it. Well uh…here's the next chapter. Hopefully its as funny as it is in the movie!**

**---**

Danny, Will and Jack had finally made it to Tortuga but, not without trouble. They walked around a corner and were hit by a scene of extreme mass chaos. Most were fighting but basically everyone was drunk. A wagon went by with a couple of pirates were shooting pistols in the air, drinking, and pulling another guy around on the ground, who was drinking too! A couple of women with too much make-up seemed to have been just as drunk as all of the pirates. One women as putting the hem of her skirt on and off a pirate who was sitting outside on the second floor of a building.

"More importantly, it is a sad life that has never deep this sweet bouquet that is Tortuga. Savvy?" he explained. "So, what do you think?" asked Jack, walking around like he owned the place.

Danny and Will looked around and saw another guy sitting in front of a couple of barrels drinking what looked like a couple of kegs of rum. Danny and Will then looked at each other and said in unison, "It'll linger."

"I tell ya, mates, if every town in the world was like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted." he answered as a woman dressed in red walked up and looked extremely angry. Jack saw her and said excitedly, "Scarlett!" and walked, no ran to her. She slapped him across the face and walked away. Danny tried hiding his snickering but couldn't. "Not sure I deserved that." With that Will looked at him unconvinced. Another woman walked up to him and he looked almost as excited as he did before. "Giselle!"

"Who's she?" she asked sarcastically.

"What?" he asked but again was slapped across the face. Will looked at Jack expectantly and Danny fell over roaring with laughter. "I may have deserved that." Danny called down to a mild snickering and they followed Jack to a pig stall. Sleeping with the pigs was a man and Jack threw a bucket of water he found on him.

"Curse you for breathing you slack-jawed idiot!" he bellowed the instant the water hit him and pulled out a little knife. He looked up, saw Jack, smiled, and said, "Mother's love. Jack!" he put away his knife, "You should know better to wake a man when he's sleeping. It's bad luck."

"Ah, fortunately, I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking." Jack replied and winked.

The man who's name is Mr. Gibbs, thought for a second and said, "I'll just about do it." The man got up and Danny and Will threw another bucket of water on him. "Gosh darn it! I'm ALREADY AWAKE!" he bellowed angrily.

"That was for the smell," said Danny. Mr. Gibbs took a second to consider this and nodded okay.

A few minute later they were in the Faithful Bride and Jack was bringing two mugs of rum to a table. He passed Danny and Will and said almost seriously, "Keep a sharp eye." With that Danny and Will looked around almost scared.

"Now, what's the nature of this venture of youth?" asked Mr. Gibbs.

Jack took a deep breath, "I'm going after the Black Pearl." After saying this Mr. Gibbs choked on his rum but Jack continued, "I know where it's going to be and I'm going to take it."

"Jack, it's a fool's errand." he said shaking his head. "You know better than me the tales of the Black Pearl."

"That's why I know what Barbossa is up to. All I need is a crew," he countered.

"From what I hear of Barbossa, he's not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one."

"Well I'd say that it's a great thing that I'm not a fool."

"Prove me wrong. What makes you think that Barbossa will give his ship to you?"

"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage."

Mr. Gibbs looked at him questioningly. Jack nodded his head toward Will first. Mr. Gibbs still looked at Jack like he was crazy, well he kind of is but still more than usual. Finally after a few minutes he got it and looked directly at Will who was standing next a woman who was extremely drunk and was trying to flirt with him but only knocked him into Danny, who too was having trouble.

"The kid?" he asked.

Jack nodded and continued, "That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner. His only child. Savvy?"

"Well then what about the other kid?"

"Ah now, get this. That boy has what he calls ghost powers."

"Ghost powers? What are they?"

"Well, so far he can shoot things out of his hands like a pistol. Also, he can go right through things like they aren't there and become invisible." Jack said smiling knowingly. All this talk about ghosts made him think about when he was younger when he met the spirit of the infamous pirate, Cortes himself.

"Are they now? 'Leverage' says you, 'I feel a change in the wind' says I. I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors here as crazy as you."

"One can only hope." said Jack, taking his cup and Mr. Gibbs followed. "Take what you can."

"Give nothing back." Mr. Gibbs said and toasted. They drank the last of it and were finally ready to leave.

**Yay! My longest chapter! Anyone wondering were I got the idea of the name of the bar? Or the fact that Captain Jack has met Cortes as a ghost? Yes? No? Well, if ya don't know Disney is currently working on a mini series called, Jack Sparrow. It's kind of a little kid's book (by that I mean its short and has large font) Well anyway…hope you like it! Until next time, R&R!**


	7. Aztec Gold

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, must I remind you lot again?**

**A/N: Hey y'all it be me again! Thanks for everyone who's been reviewing! As promised, and I'm sooo glad that I've been able to do this, here's your weekly chapter!**

**---**

While Jack, Will, and Mr. Gibbs were enjoying themselves in Tortuga, Elizabeth was going through what was a nightmare that came alive. She was stuck on the Black Pearl, waiting. Eventually, two pirates, a fat one called Pintel and a skinny one, who could remove one of his eyes, called Ragetti, who were more or less, the two stupidest and goofbally-est nimrods out of the whole crew, walked in carrying a dress.

"You'll be dining with the captain. And you'll be wearing this dress," said Pintel.

"Well you can tell your captain that 'I am disinclined to acquiesce to his request,' " she answered snootily and matter-of-factorly.

Pintel and Ragetti smiled and looked at each other. "He said you'd say that," answered Pintel. "He also said that if that be the case, you'll be dining, with, the crew. And you'll be naked." Ragetti smiled even wider and giggled. Elizabeth looked even angrier than she was earlier and quickly grabbed the dress. "Fine." Both of the pirates looked equally disappointed and walked out. Then just as quickly as she had grabbed the dress, she changed into it and was led to the table. There she found some of the finest cuisine that she had almost never seen. (Being the daughter of a rich governor can tend to be that way) There was roasted pig, sweet bread, chicken legs, basically you name, it was there! Without speaking, Elizabeth sat down and began to eat very slowly and politely.

Captain Barbossa scoffed, "There's no need to be polite, you're not trying to impress anyone. You must be hungry." Elizabeth paused and pondered for a second. Then she grabbed the chicken she was eating and took a huge bite out of it while Barbossa only watched in wonder. He grabbed a bottle of wine, poured it, and offered her some whispering, "Try the wine." Elizabeth greedily took it and gulped it down without a word. "And some apples? One of those next?"

Elizabeth suddenly stopped, surprising Barbossa and the monkey a little more and whispered, "It's poisoned!"

Barbossa laughed. "There'll be no sense in killin' yeah Miss Turner"

"Then release me! You have your trinket I'm of no further value to you."

Barbossa took out the medallion and said, "You don't know this is…do you, Miss Turner?"

"It's pirate money."

"This is Aztec Gold. One of 882 identical pieces left in a stone chest once owned by Cortes himself. The greed of Cortes was sensational. The heathen gods placed on the treasure, a terrible curse. Any mortal that removes but a single piece should be punished, for eternity."

"I hardly believe in ghost stories anymore, Captain Barbossa."

"Aye," Barbossa got up and walked around, "that's exactly what I thought about the curse. Buried on an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is. Find it we did, there be the chest, inside was gold. We took 'em all. Spent the on things, fritted them away. Used for food, drink, and pleasurable company.

"The more we gave away, the more we came to realize. The drink would not satisfy. Food turned to ash in our mouths. And all the pleasurable company in the world couldn't slake our lust. We are cursed men, Miss Turner. Compelled by greed, we were. But now, we are consumed by it."

The monkey began to jump and screech while Captain Barbossa was telling the story and finally it caught Barbossa's attention. He turned and walked to the monkey to comfort it and Elizabeth saw her chance. She grabbed a knife from the table and hid it in a napkin.

"And there's one way that we can end our curse…" Barbossa trailed off, not taking his eyes off the monkey and giving it the medallion. "All the scattered pieces of the gold must be restored and the blood repaid. Thanks to ye, we have the final piece."

"And the blood to be repaid?" she asked with fear in her voice.

"That's why there's no sense in killing you…yet." Elizabeth looked up even more fearful than earlier. "Apple?"

Elizabeth got up and slammed the apple out of his hand. She took out the knife and Barbossa acted scared. She made a run for it while Barbossa chased after her. Elizabeth went behind a pole with Barbossa right on her trail. She went one way and Barbossa went that way saying, "Arr!" She went the other way but Barbossa cut her off. He grabbed her arm and she turned around and stabbed him right where his heart would be. She gasped as Barbossa looked down at the knife.

He pulled it out slowly, showing blood on it and turned back to Elizabeth saying, "I'm curious, after killing me, what were you thinking of doing next?"

Still gasping and panting, she walked backward not taking her eyes off of him and ran out onto the deck. She looked around and even more fear filled her. She saw rotting skeletons everywhere. She was pushed into a wheel (sorry I don't know what it's called) and was pushed around that was also being powered by skeletons. She let out a scream as she fell down but was pushed up by pirates who were holding a sheet. She was pushed up twice and caught by another skeleton that was swinging on a rope. She screamed even louder as it grunted in her face. They landed on deck and she ran to the wheel. The pirate was on the other side and held out its hands while she spun the wheel. The knobs kept on hitting the skeleton's head until it was flung backwards but still connected. The pirate grabbed its head and pulled it back in place. She ran down some stairs and hid under ther. Suddenly, a skeleton monkey dropped down holding the medallion and screeched in her ear. She ran back to where Barbossa was still standing and ran into him.

He whirled her around saying, "Look! The moonlight shows us for what we really are. We are not among the living so we cannot die. But neither are we dead. For too long I've been parched and unable to quench it. Too long I've been starving to death and have not died. I feel nothing. Not the wind on my face nor the spray of the sea nor the warmth of a women's flesh." He reached out and his hand turned into a skeleton's. "You best start believing in ghost stories, Ms. Turner." He took a step forward and turned completely into a skeleton. "You're in one!" He took out a bottle of rum and drank it. Elizabeth could see it go down to where his stomach would be. She ran back inside and Barbossa threw the bottle at the door. He closed it and laughed, soon all the skeletons joined in. He stopped suddenly and yelled, "What are you looking at? Back to work!"

"You heard the captain! Back to work!" someone yelled as everyone went back to work.

Elizabeth had found a corner and sat there in a fetal position. At every noise she twitched and tried to see where it came from.

**So, how was that? I'm sorry that I didn't update last weekend but I was very, very busy. I had half of it done but had to go to a lot of places…well, as always, R&R!**


End file.
